


Star Gazing

by carrotgrizzy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Just stargazing, Love is in the air uwu, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotgrizzy/pseuds/carrotgrizzy
Summary: Yixing and I went for stargazing 🔭 and... it was kinda sweet and nice for both of us. Then I said something that makes his heart flutters.





	Star Gazing

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fics that i wrote from my twitter. I'll just leave it here hehe 😳 sorry if its kinda cringe or what but hey, do left me some comments to improve it!

Me and Yixing was laying on the blue coloured mat while staring at the beautiful shining stars that was beautifully put on the dark blue night sky. It was his idea for us to have such perfect weekend night for stargazing.

Just two of us, with songs from Owl City album, two small pillows, blankets and some snacks. The night was so calm and quiet, the atmosphere was just nice for stargazing.

The stars shine brightly tonight, although it was raining heavily for past few hours. I guess its the way for the nature to say goodluck-and maybe goodbye-to Yixing, whom will further his studies in US in two days.  
As a best friend, I don't want him to go, but I also want the best for him. We'll be thousands miles away from each other. I know it will be so awkward because I never pass any day in my life without him. He was the source of my happiness, my strength, the only best friend that I have.

Yixing was too immersed watching the stars while blabbering about his knowledge. 

"Do you know that the light from the stars that we see today is probably from hundred thousand or millions years before? This because...."

He was still talking while not realising that I'm not listening to whatever star facts that he shared. I turned to his side, watching him from his side profile.  
All this while I never realised that he got such good looking side profile and sharp jawline. His peaches-and-cream soft fair skin was glowing in the dark of the night.

He got small squinty eyes and sweet rosebud lips that I like very much everytime he laughs and those two deep dimples that was buried on his cheek was really a bless from God. I feel like I want to bury my hands in his silky chestnut-brown hair. He smells so good that I feel like I want to cuddle him. 

I didn't realised that our distance was getting smaller because I'm so focused watching him, the figure and the face that I'll miss for the next four years.

Out of the sudden, Yixing stopped talking and he turned towards me, facing me. The small gap between us was now closed. His pointy nose was touching mine. My heart was beating so fast, I feel like its gonna explode.  
And I know he got the same feeling like me too.

He look deep into my eyes, his gentle hand removed my hair in front of my face and tucked it behind my ears. My cheeks were red, blushed by his action.  
"You're so cute when you blushed, you know," he said with a giggle. The plump soft lips of him look so captivating, that I almost want to kiss him. I can feel him staring at me-while I was staring at his lips. I don't want to look so obvious and I quickly turned my gaze away. 

I cleared my throat, "H-hey, what am I supposed to do while you're gone?"  
It's Yixing's turn to blush. He coughed a little and asked me with his red cheeks, "What do you usually do when I'm gone?"

"Wait for you to come back."


End file.
